Carrie Gets What She Wants
by tellmeastoryemma
Summary: She is always there. Spying. Watching. Grieving. She wants revenge, and that is what she will get when she steals her most prize possession. But how long will it last?
1. Chapter 1

- Wedding

- Jamie is with skills

-Carrie arrives

takes jamie

dies hair

~5 years later~

The desirable smell of wedding cake lingered throughout the light summers breeze, it was the perfect day for a wedding. Well that was what everyone was thinking apart from Carrie. She didn't have time to focus on what the wedding cake was like or who designed the brides dress, Carrie wasn't planning on staying for very long. She had been planning for this day for so long. This was the day she would collect what i have been searching for. This was the day she would finally become happy and if breaking up someones family was what it took; so be it. What happened to her was not fair and she deserves to be happy. Carrie knew her plan off by heart, she recited it one more time just to make sure every single detail was in check. _I am ready. I can do this. Ofcourse I can do this _Carrie chanted to herself.

"Skills, I am a big boy you don't have to watch over me all the time!" Jamie moaned as Skills started to unload some beer from the back of his truck.

"You're five years old!" Skills argued knowing how Haley and Nathan would freak out if anything happened to their baby boy.

"This isn't fair; I want to go play in the fountain!" Demanded Jamie.

"Your mamma will not appreciate it if she see's you soaking wet, not this time J-Dog."

"Well I don't care what mamma thinks, she never lets me do anything!" and with that Jamie ran off to find Chuck.

This is good, Jamie isn't in a good mood with that monster he calls a 'mamma'. I am Jamie's mamma Carrie thought to herself. Soon enough Jamie will realize who his real 'mamma' is. Distracted by the sudden leaking of beer coming from the crate of drinks Skills had to turn his attention away from Jamie. 'Step one' of Carries plan was complete: Distract Skills. It wasn't a hard task to do. Carrie could have got her Dad to tell a 'how did the chicken cross the road joke' to Skills and he would still become so engrossed in the joke that everything around him would become irrelevant. Carrie thought to herself about how getting her Dad involved would have changed things but that situation could only ever happen in Carries dreams. She wished her Dad could tell her cheesy a joke, that just wasn't an option these days.

Midday, the wedding was beginning. People started to walk into the simple church. Lucas and Lindsay didn't want a big wedding, just a small happy environment filled with their friends and family. But was Carrie invited? Of course she wasn't. No one ever wanted to spend a few minutes to get to know 'Nathan and Haley's Babysitter.' That's what everyone called Carrie, It made her sick. She hated the thought of being linked to Haley. Everyone knew in Tree Hill she was a lousy mother, only Carrie had the nerve to do something about it. Haley has the easy going parents, her high school sweetheart, supportive friends, and of course that cute baby boy which she doesn't even care about. What kind of a mother would leave their baby boy to go on tour? A heartless mother and wife; that's who.

Everyone was in the church now. It was silent outside. Time for Carrie to take action. Quick. She overheard from a couple talking earlier that Lucas and Lindsay were having a short ceremony. Carrie slowly walked round from the back of the church making sure there wasn't anyone still outside and crept round to the nearby fountain; she knew this was where her son would be; well soon to be son...

_Jackpot! _Carrie thought to herself. There he was. Another boy was with Jamie who messed up the plans for Carrie but nothing was going to get in her way today. She plastered a merry expression on her devious face and skipped over to the boys. As Carrie began to skip towards them she thought to herself how easy this was going to be. This proved her point; about Haley. Jamie's mother is completely un aware that her son is missing. Well that wasn't entirely true. Haley knew how much Skills hated weddings. She also knew Jamie and Chuck would start to fidget as soon as they would sit down so Haley told the boys they could help set up.

"Nanny Carrie!" Jamie exclaimed. Carrie started to step closer and closer to Jamie until their bodies were touching. Carrie looked around deviously making sure no one else was to be seen. It was just her, good.

"Jamie, honey?"

"What is it Nanny Carrie?" Jamie questioned.

"Could you please walk me to my car, Nanny Carrie isn't feeling too well. I need to go home."

"What about Chuck?" Jamie asked.

"He can stay here, we won't be long"

And with that, Carrie took Jamie by the hand and they quickly walked towards her car. Carries grip was tighter than usual. She was never letting go of a child again.


	2. Chapter 2

~10 years later~

"Jim-Jam! Hurry up! You're going to be late for your first day of High School!" Carries voice echoed round their small, dirty apartment.

"Coming Ma!" Jamie's voice squeaked as he came running across from his bedroom into the kitchen.

It was a usual Canadian morning for the two of them. Carrie had driven to Canada straight away after taking Jamie. She wasn't even thinking about where she would turn up, she just kept on driving. Carrie just knew that Jamie was hers. Carrie obviously had to come up with a reason for moving Jamie to Canada with her and not his real parents. Carrie explained to Jamie that on the way home from the wedding both of his parents were involved in a serious car crash and for his own safety he had to move away. Jamie was only four at the time and Carrie told him to never bring up the subject. Carrie knows how to get what she wants so Jamie always stayed quiet.

"We need to go now baby!" Carrie exclaimed whilst putting a small lunch into his bag.

They were finally ready to get going. Carrie had a good look at her son thinking about how Jamie would look with his natural hair colour. Carrie couldn't risk anyone recognising Jamie, so she had to say goodbye to Jamie's perfect golden locks and dye them dark black. Carrie preferred Jamie with black hair because she thought it made Jamie actually look like her son now that their hair colour matched.

"So remember it's not the end of the world if you don't make any friends. I will always be your best friend baby. Just us two, forever. With that, they stepped outside their dark apartment and walked to the separate shared garage so they could get to Carries car.

Carrie didn't have much money at all to afford a lovely house, gourmet lunches for Jamie or any of the other luxuries that Nathan and spoilt Haley could offer but Carrie liked to believe that Jamie was a lot happier with her than Haley. Just thinking about Haley's name sickened Carrie.

It was a silent atmosphere driving to school. Jamie was nervous and so was Carrie. Carrie rarely let Jamie outside of the apartment. Carrie remembered she would never let Alice outside, she wanted them to never be apart, and that didn't work out to well. For the last 10 years she had been educating Jamie herself but they both admitted that Carrie didn't have too much patience so Carrie agreed to let Jamie go to a public school. What if someone recognised him? What if someone comes and takes him back? Thoughts like this were racing through Carries mind so quickly she was finding it hard to focus on driving.

"MA!" Jamie screeched. All of a sudden Carrie forced the wheel round a whole 180 and pushed as hard as she could on the breaks. Carrie watched as Jamie's head plummeted to the seat in front of him, it was all in slow motion.

"JAMIE!" Carrie yelled. What had Carrie just witnessed? Jamie was the most important thing in Carrie's life since someone else left it. Jamie couldn't be..no. Carrie didn't even want to think that. Jamie would be fine. Carrie quickly sprung to action climbing over the seats to where he was. She leaned down to the floor supporting his head.

"JAMIE, JAMIE DO YOU HEAR ME?" Carrie screamed into his ear. There was no response. Carrie frantically got out her cheap mobile phone and tried to call 911 but her fingers were shaking so it took several attempts.

The ambulances were on their way. Five minutes turned to ten. Where are they? Carrie was looking around and there were no ambulances to be seen. Carrie's sadness turned to anger. She was just staring down at _her _son. After 20 long hard minutes the ambulances appeared. Jamie was unconscious and he obviously needed to go to hospital. Along with the ambulances came a flock of camera crew. Carries worst nightmare had come true. Where are these pictures going to be put? What if someone in Tree Hill sees them? Carrie's head was becoming as heavy as a tone of bricks thinking about it. As quick as a light, she had passed out as well...


End file.
